Other Worlders
by Star AJT 84
Summary: A group of young people are injected into another universe. Western Hemisphere version PLEASE MAKE CHOICES OR GIVE PERCENTAGE-LIKE VOTES ENLISTED WITHIN TO READ IN SEPARATE STORIES.


**Other Worlders**

_Prologue to Other World Adventures_

* * *

"KENNETH YOU RUNT! YOU GET BACK HERE!" roars one of a few bigger students, most likely one of the bullies.

Kenneth Blue runs for his wellbeing alongside young Daisuke Hayashi from. Earlier they had to run from the bullies because at first they were pressuring the younger man into giving them whatever money's on him, but Kenneth saw this and punched two of them to rescue his friend and have the both of them escape.

It's not that these two boys from Boston don't like being bullied; they hate it.

As soon as they make it to a path where the bullies never can look for them, the two of them sneak toward the school grounds safely.

Kenneth Blue is a young man who excels in a lot of physical activities against a lot of people his age but he also has really low confidence. Because of his confidence problem, a lot of people never saw him at his fullest potentials. Kenneth often act tough, fiery, and confident just to build his confidence, yet a lot of people mistake it as him actually being brash, hotheaded, and impulsive and don't see his true nature underneath that façade.

A lot of his classmates had called Kenneth an idiot or a dunce since he got the most barely passing grades without any help. But despite Kenneth not precisely being the sharpest pencil in the box, he has some intelligence and a distinct maturity. Unfortunately to his misfortunate, there are very few that see it. The bullies in school call him 'runt' because of all the 15-year-old men in his class; he's the shortest, standing a mere 5'3". He has short and wild brick red hair and his eyes are blue.

What those outside his small circle of friends don't know is that Kenneth is an orphan since he was a baby, so the young man had to fend for himself for years; looking for food to survive, picking such items such as old clothes out of the garbage, learn from viewing how other people live, etc. His father, Kenneth Sr., had died when was born and his mother, Belinda, mysteriously disappeared when he was merely a toddler. Daisuke's grandfather, Hikaru, was a friend of the unfortunate child's parents and decides to take the child in under his care instead of being in the orphanage.

Daisuke Hayashi is a 12-year-old genius Japanese boy with incredible wealth. He is the reason that Kenneth hadn't repeated any grades, in return for keeping the other company. He has straight blonde hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes, which is considered unusual for a Japanese child but all the more interesting, and

Once upon a time, the younger boy's life was once so full of pride because of his advantageous privileges (wealth, status, etc.) that he even thought of taking over as head of the family, so he could be recognized as for himself and not just 'young master'. Seeing Kenneth initially in the home of his grandfather, he thought everyone was seeing the older boy more the heir than him and got jealous of him; their relationship was rather unpleasant. Having enough of the child's excessive pride, Kenneth struck him; which is something no one's ever done before. Realizing the older boy is different from everyone who treated him before, Daisuke hung around him to be better than him. After their heated confrontation between them starts cooling down, they come to an understanding of one another. It took Kenneth's words to teach him that there are no shortcuts in anything in life, not everything in life can be given to you on a silver platter, and everything else in life matters most. The two then became friends. Because of that realization, he had learned to turn his life around. Because of him letting go of his old self, he got popular with others his age. His genius was recognized two years ago, having him skipping grades to join alongside Kenneth's side.

When Kenneth was first having trouble with his academic grades, Daisuke decides to give him a few helpful hints and minor bits of tutoring to help him avoiding being in summer school or repeating grades. But because of his need without the bodyguards, he depends on Kenneth and advised him into heavy and seemingly gruesome and grueling exercises so he could help him not only build his abilities to their finest, but also build up his confidence. The two remain friends to this day.

Kenneth is a Kamen Rider fan, looking at the lone superhero fight injustice of terrorists and mysterious monsters, but since Daisuke is a Super Sentai fan, looking at a group of superheroes fighting as a team to triumph over organizations of evil to save the world, he considered togetherness was probably being the best virtue in any given situation. They both agreed to model themselves after various heroes in their own special way.

As soon as they reach class, the two boys look around for their seats…

"Ahem!" they turn to see their homeroom teacher, Isabelle Kay; who reminds people of the stereotypical strict teacher with an inner teenager personality many see in anime and manga, looking at Kenneth with a very strict manner.

Feeling guilty, the 15-year-old orphan walks up to the teacher's desk and asks "What is it, Ms. K?" She strictly asks, "Surely you didn't forget that tonight is the start for time for our assignment to be working in groups for the week?"

Kenneth cringes and then gulps before asking, "So… who am I assigned to be with for the week?" Looking at her papers, "Since you don't have a lot of friends, save for Daisuke, nor a hobby, I'm assigning you to—— No wait! That's for Daniel Harvey!" Then she rapidly shuffles through several documents in search for the one with Kenneth's name as well as the ones in Kenneth's group.

Hearing some commotion behind him, he turns to see his other classmates enter the room. Most of who, thankfully not including Daisuke, are not too pleased to see him… again. Kenneth never exactly done anything to upset them, it's just that a lot of them judge him before they get to know him.

"Oh, here it is!" smiles Ms. Kay, "You and Daisuke are going to be teamed up with Vesta Waters."

Vesta Waters, the smartest girl in their class, groans out with distress and displeasure.

She reminds a lot of people of a randy rabbit when the class heartthrob, Daniel Harvey, is around. She has brown eyes and silky, straight, lapis lazuli blue hair in a ponytail that reaches down to the middle of her back. She has an average build (which she is upsettingly sensitive to having, especially when it comes to the T&A department), an embarrassing tattoo (a blue water symbol) on her inner thigh, and a disfiguring heart-shaped scar on her left shoulder.

Kenneth can see that she's cute, but apparently not cute enough for the attention of other young men's point of view. She hates her underdeveloped figure, wanting it to be bouncier, as well as her scar and the tattoo. To get her crush's attention, she's been on a number of activities in order to appeal to him. As for Kenneth, she's one of those who see him as a runt, an idiot, and a hindrance without knowing him first. However, she has the utmost respect for Daisuke despite him being around Kenneth for so long for whatever reason she among others in class doesn't know.

With no choice but to accept the assignments handed to them, the class quietly sits and listens to the lecture given to them…

Kenneth yawns in boredom as the teacher continues talking about the current class subject. It isn't as if the subject itself is boring, but the way she was talking about it was making it boring. Kenneth figures that literature and social studies is an interesting subject, but Ms. Kay is ruining it.

'_As much as I would rather be watching 'Kamen Rider', 'Heroes' or reading 'Naruto' or doing some other thing with an adventurous feeling… I must endure it a little longer._'' Kenneth sighs inwardly.

As soon as school was over, the young man and child are walking with Vesta not looking at the shortest 15-year-old man in class.

Vesta says to Daisuke, "You know, I bet your parents are really great." "I guess they are," replies Daisuke, "but they're not going to be home for another six months, they even left this morning, and my grandfather is really busy at the moment. So you should expect a babysitter at my home."

At the fancy complex where Daisuke and his parents generally live in, the three enter to see an 18-year-old woman in a dark green dress with a white apron embedded with diamond-shaped imprints sewn into it. She is extremely tall; almost Amazonian in height (180cm), beautiful, bosomy, has dark brown hair with strong tints of green and stripes of earth tones dyed parts, brown eyes, and a calm expression on her face. Her build stands in between athletic and sexy.

Vesta blinks in shock, '_OMG! She's taller than my dad! In fact, she's the tallest woman I've ever seen in person!_'

"Good day to you again, Blum-san" bows Kenneth. The young woman, Emma Blum, pats the young man's head, "Good day to you too, Kenneth."

Vesta asks the older woman "How do you know each other, madam?" "I've been babysitting these two forever, but I'm enjoying their company," replies Emma. Then she pinches the younger girl's cheek, calmly exclaiming "Plus I'm not that old; I'm still 18 and unmarried." Vesta's eyes widen in surprise, then she bows apologetically as soon as her cheek is freed "I'm so sorry, Miss Blum." Emma returns to her work, "You're forgiven."

The two young males on the flat knew that Emma makes it no secret that she is an anime fan, as well as cornucopia of other kinds of fans of other things in one person. The weirdest thing was that she doesn't really look like one. She looks more like a beautiful woman with an Amazonian physique. Emma feels insecure because of her height of 5'11", but that doesn't stop her cosplaying as big characters like Alphonse Elric in his gigantic armor body form from 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and the like during several conventions she visited. But one unbelievably unheard of, if not unique, thing about her amongst the 'otaku' is that she doesn't need to buy any graphic novels or DVD's to keep up with any series; she's got an eidetic memory.

Vesta lays out the first homework they have to work on together for the first day on the tea table in front of Kenneth, who silently thanks the almighty that she's being merciful toward him this once. Some of the students prefer their daily life in class while some would like to take on the world already, but the young man is bored out of his wits of this casual reality. There's a lot more things that he would rather do with his time. One of those things would be watching his favorite superhero series or perhaps an adventure film.

He isn't sure why he likes it so much. Maybe it was the ideals that superheroes held on to as they fight evil. He thinks it's pretty cool. Of course, the battles in the tokusatsu series were pretty cool too. Although he knows that if they were any real as he is that those Kamen Riders and Sentai were taking incredible risks, but they're still pretty cool to him.

He doesn't know it that he isn't the only one in the room with those thoughts, Daisuke and Emma both has about enough of the current status quo too.

Emma slumps down on the floor in back of the living room while typing on her laptop computer.

"Another day, another bore," sighs Kenneth as he struggles to study. Emma looks him, she has greater understanding and liking of Kenneth than Vesta does.

"Listen, Kenneth…" says Emma, "if you finish up the homework you have for tonight, we'll all play GURPS with me as game master." "GURPS?" blinks Kenneth in confusion. Emma explains, "It's a role-playing game like DnD, but it's more universal. Hence it's initials 'Generic Universal Role-Playing System'." Kenneth's face brightens, "Alright! Now I'm _really_ motivated!"

As soon as everyone was done studying for the evening, Emma gives them time to build their role-playing characters——

Kenneth sits on the bed in his room, watching a show on his own laptop while working on his player character according to Emma's game world.

"Do you wish to change your life forever, Blue Kenneth-san?" asks an ominous disembodied female voice from somewhere around Kenneth. Kenneth felt like saying yes, but remembering the initial mission of the Imagin monsters from 'Kamen Rider Den-O', he wonders what the catch is.

"I'd like to," he brings up out loud, "but…" he becomes listless before he could continue.

Then he feels the temperature in the room begin to rise. He thought nothing of it for a while before he realized that his room was beginning to be filled with violet light.

"What the heck?!" Kenneth cries as the light begins growing brighter and brighter. The energies are becoming unbearable and soon Kenneth was struggling to get off the bed and to the front door. However, his legs are quickly becoming disobedient.

Daisuke struggles to get to his best friend but is having a similar problem, "What's going on here, aniki?" Kenneth asks "Why are you asking me, Daisuke?!"

Vesta starts screaming, then looking to Kenneth she hisses out "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" pleads Kenneth.

Emma rushes into the room, she worriedly calls "What the heck is going on——" and then she squeaks out "here?"

The four of them couldn't even reach the door to escape the room before the light became too bright for him to see anything but the violet hued atmosphere.

That was when the floor gave out.

Kenneth suddenly felt himself and the other three flying through what feels like space, but they can still breathe. All around them is blinding purple light. He couldn't tell up from down. All of it looked more or less the same to him as he flew through the violet space. They look in every direction that they could, hoping that he could find something to stop his fall or even an indication to just where the heck he was. Looking over to his left, he spies something that wasn't violet light; pure white spherical star-like phenomena that collides against them. Some of which into them, while some them hardened into solid objects. Kenneth thinks of them like a lifeline if he could collect enough of them, only to discover that he needn't worry about losing anything since they attach to him like magnets.

The non-solid stars are like small electrical shocks at first but feel comforting as if they are part of him, while the metallic surface of each solid star is cool against his fingers and definitely real. He manages to use his weightlessness to his advantage to move himself toward his panicking friends and lasso them to him with the solid stars stuck to them. After Kenneth reels the three closer to him, all four of them begin to feel a sensation that fluctuates from burning to shocking to freezing erupt not only in their bodies, but from the solid stars stuck to them as well. Whatever's going on, they hope that it would end soon.

When the burning sensation became almost too much to bare, Kenneth's world goes black.

To be continued (in a number of different branches of stories)…

_

* * *

Which of these listed below do you want a continuation of these guys injected into have adventures in?_

-Dungeons & Dragons

-Heroes

-Lord of the Rings

-Pirates of the Caribbean

-Scooby-Doo

-Star Trek (2009 film)

-Star Wars (6 films)

-Somewhere Else

* * *

_Which of these listed below would you like for this group to be given? I am planning on giving them other stuff personally, but I'm just asking what would you like._

-Items and/or tools from other fictional stories/series (Kamen Rider henshin trinkets, etc.)

-Strange changes to their selves (better bodies, etc.)

-Extraordinary abilities (psychic powers, incredible strength, etc.)

-New bodies (elf, alien, etc.)

-New skills added to their repertoires (gardening, cooking, etc.)

-Several pieces of something else


End file.
